Don't Ditch Your Sister
by CullenGirl9397
Summary: Bella escapes from Alice, the shopping queen by ditching her on a bus. Things don't go as planned though when Bella realizes she is on the wrong bus. Now she is all alone at night in an unfamiliar place. You can guess who won't be happy with her. Warning: non-sexual non-abusive disciplinary spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. Also this story will contain spanking.**

**Bella POV:**

So Let me explain the situation. I am currently walking down a road I have never been on before, in the dark, because the bus dropped me off here. You see I got on the wrong bus. Why did I take a bus you ask? I was running. From Alice, the shopping queen. Alright maybe this would be easier to understand if i start off earlier...

**3 hours ago...**

As I was dragged into yet another store by Alice, I started to formulate a plan. Alice had dragged me to the mall claiming we would only look for a little while on our way back from an errand. The book store just came out with the book I wanted, but Dad said someone had to go with me if I was going to Port Angeles. Of course the only person available since the guys, minus Dad, were on a hunting trip, was Alice. Esme was busy planning a building or something and Rosalie...well...is Rosalie. I should have known not to believe Alice would "just look". So after about six hours of being dragged around I had had enough. I have never taken the bus in Port Angeles, but I figured I took them all the time in Arizona so how hard would it be to navigate my way back to Forks. And if I make it back to Charlie's then Dad wouldn't even have to know. Alice certainly wouldn't admit to having lost me. So here is how it's going to go down, I am going to use the bathroom while Alice is paying but really i'm gonna run. I looked up on my phone the bus schedule and if I time it right I should get to the stop right outside of the mall right as the bus shows up. 5:34 is when it comes, it is 5:30 right now. I have four minutes. Here is the tricky part though, I haven't decided if I am going through with it. When I tell Alice I'm going to the restroom, I really might just use it and go back. This is how you ditch Alice. Don't decide on anything.

I tell Alice that I am using the bathroom and she nods, not turning from the check out lady, they knew each other well since Alice is here all the time and they were talking about the latest fashion or something. As I walk toward the bathroom by the exit, See the bus across the street about to pull in. This is when I decide, Alice could catch up easily but she wouldn't dare in a crowded mall. I run at full speed toward the bus stop, somehow not tripping and make just in time. I dig through my purse for bus fare, getting looks for taking so long. I finally plop down and as the bus drives off I see Alice exiting the mall glaring daggers toward the bus I am on. By the time she gets to her car the bus will be to far for her follow. I smile a little and start to read my new book.

After what seemed like forever I started to think I would never see my stop. After looking around a bit I realized I had no idea where I was. I looked at the bus number again. I need to be on the 46. I looked at the sign and almost cried. This was the 49. I pulled the string and got off at the very next stop. I had been on that bus for at least 2 hours, thinking it was heading toward Forks. Well it went the right direction but not the way I knew, so now I have no idea where I am. I looked at my phone, 13 missed calls from Alice. I didn't call back, I felt stupid for taking the wrong bus. I started walking, thinking it was better than just sitting around.

**Now...**

So yeah... I started walking about an hour ago but I still don't recognize anything and what is worse is now I am on country roads and it is really dark. I was going to look up directions but my phone doesn't have service now. Well crap. I decide to sit down because my legs hurt. I sat there regretting running from Alice but I was also angry with her. If she hadn't forced me to shop till I dropped, I wouldn't be in this situation.

I started to look around. There was the dirt shoulder that I was sitting on right in front of the woods, hey the woods, good sign I must be at least somewhat close...right? Then there was a simple two-way street. More woods. I'm screwed. I tried to come up with a solution, but to be completely honest I am starting to get really scared. I am all alone and it's night in the middle of a place I don't know. More than anything right now I wanted my father. I can't really explain it but he is my safety and right now i feel very vulnerable and afraid. Honestly I really wanted any of my vampire family. Being out here alone with no contact can really make you appreciate the safety you have normally.

After about five minutes of thinking, panicking, and yes...a little bit of crying, I stood up and started walking back the way I came, planning on calling Jacob to come get me. I thought Jacob because he would be the safest choice of me not getting found out. Thoughts passed about calling Dad, but I knew I would be over his knee if if he found out. Still I couldn't help but wish he was here with me right now. Why do I always get myself into these kinds of situations? Now I feel like a stupid little girl wanting her Daddy. This thought made me stand up straighter. I can take care of myself! I started walking faster and with more purpose.

As I walked around a curb a car raced around the bend passing me, then abruptly stopping and backing up next to me. I was frozen in my spot staring. I was frightened that this car was going to try and kidnap me or something. I was really scared now. It was a sleek black car with tinted windows. As soon as I put two and two together, I immediately started to cry. Not from fear this time, but relief. Carlisle stepped out of his car and was in front of me in a second, his expression grave. I don't know if this means I am insane, but I closed the space between us in less than a second, ignoring the fact that he was furious and threw my arms around him.

"Daddy!" I cried, knowing I was safe now, not really caring what came next.

He was so taken aback by this that he was still for a second before returning the embrace. No matter how mad he was, he was happy to see me safe.

"Bella, I am here now you are safe. Calm down." He said gently, not showing that he was angry at all anymore. He held me tightly for a few moments, in which I had brought myself together. He led me to the car and when I got in I realized I was freezing. Luckily he had the heater on and I began to defrost. After a few minutes of silence, I began to realize I was in huge trouble. I started to wiggle in my seat in anticipation. After what felt like forever my Dad spoke up. This time his words were not gentle and soothing, but firm and intimidating.

"What were you thinking Isabella? Do you know how worried your mother and I were when Alice told us you ran off on some bus?" He scolded.

Alice!That traitor! I can't believe she ratted me out. She could have taken the bus route and followed my scent, which is probably what Dad did, just as easy, but no she wanted me in trouble! Dad's voice snapped me back from my thoughts.

"Isabella! That was not a rhetorical question. What were you thinking?"he asked once more in his voice that commanded obedience.

"I ...Uh..." I fumbled with my words.

**AN: hey guys! finally! I'm back. If you saw my last AN on my other story "Just Call Someone" you would know why I haven't written in a long time. I was home sick today which gave me a nice chance to relax and write. Even though I hate being sick, its kinda worth it now haha. Anyway please leave a review it would mean a lot to me :) -CullenGirl9397**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm gonna stop trying to explain my absences. Sometimes life just takes up too much time. Well...school takes up too much time lol i know a lot of you will understand... anyway thanks to those who haven't given up up on my stories. **

**Bella POV:**

"I ..uh..." I fumble with my words not really knowing how to answer. He continued to look at me expectantly and somewhere inside of me I could feel my irritation increasing. At Alice, at myself, at Alice, at the whole situation, **at Alice!** My mind kept picturing her telling Dad, making herself out to be completely innocent.

"Well it is Alice's Fault! If you are mad at anyone be mad at her! I'm sure she made herself out to be a little angel when she talked to you." I finish with a huff.

He stares at me with an irritated stare."Are you done?" before I could answer, he said,"Good. Frankly, Bella I am appalled that you want to blame your decision on your sister. I will have words with her about treating you better and paying attention to when you are too tired to enjoy any more shopping. This, however, does not excuse you from the reckless choice you made. You got on that bus, not Alice."

While his voice was level, I could tell he was controlling his temper. That was something I need to learn to do. I couldn't come up with a plausible argument against what he just said, so I settled for a humph and muttered a,"whatever." to him.

He did not respond like I expected him too, which would be another rant starting with "what did you just say?!" followed by ten years of a lecture on manners and ended by a "am I clear?" No, none of that. Instead he stared at me for a second, like he was calculating something, and then said in voice that cut off anymore discussion from my part," I suppose we will have to go over respect along with being reckless later, Isabella Marie."

Whoa! full first and middle name. My anger starts to give way to anxiousness. Before long I am contemplating running. Where am I going to run? I'm in a car.

"I have to stop and get gas." he says simply. Hmmm...I guess he wasted a bunch trying to find me. This thought has me thinking about running even more. I'm so stupid, I can't run! I will be in huge amounts of trouble if I do. It will be my birthday before I can sit comfortably again. what is this, the second time today I'd be running? Well I did succeed the first time, just not how I wanted. Am I really considering this? No. Maybe. By the time I reach the conclusion that I _am_ considering this, Dad has gone in to pay. Now is my shot. Now or never. With all the courage, or stupidity, I can muster, I open my door and step out. He wouldn't notice this, it's a gas station, so car doors opening and closing are a normal thing. I head across the parking lot to a grocery store. My plan is to get there and call Jacob to come get me before Dad finds me. He can't come on Jake's land and I will only come off if he agrees to not spank me. It might work. Right?

The automatic doors open for me and a rush of warm air sweeps over me. I know he will follow my scent so I have to hide. There was a long line to pay so he is probably not back out yet. I spy the girls bathroom and think "_perfect_"_._ I quickly go in. It is one of those single rooms without stalls, meant for one. Good, that means it locks. There is also a window above the mirror. weird, it is a very tall bathroom but small. The window is about two feet wide, and three feet tall. I stop studying my hide out and pull my phone out to call Jake. Before I can dial a single number, My phone starts ringing. Guess who. Should I answer? I have to, he might think that I was kidnapped, I will let him know i'm safe, but not where I am. It won't be long before he follows my scent. I have to stall him.

"Hello?" I say as steady-voiced as I can.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, I can't even begin to convey how much trouble you are in right now. I am parked to the left of the gas station. I will give you one chance to come back. You will be in more trouble still, but less than if I must come and find you. I am over three hundred years old and I have out grown hide and seek. Now will you come back or do I have to come get you?" He speaks almost too fast for me to catch it, a sign that he is getting really pissed off.

I pause." Can I call you after I have thought about it?" I say, not expecting his response. "By all means, Isabella, But I urge you to make the right choice. If you have not called back in three minutes, I will come find you." Wow. He really doesn't want to punish me more. But I could get out of all of it with my original plan. Instead of thinking, I call Jake.

After two rings, he answers. "Bells, what's up?"

"Listen, Jake I may have gotten in a bit of trouble with Carlisle and I need you to come get me before he finds me."

"Oooh Bells on the run! So I am your escape car?" He asks, too excited about it.

"Ha, yes Jake but please hurry!" I tell him where I am, which is about fifteen minutes away. I can stall for fifteen minutes.

The call says two minutes, forty seconds. I quickly hit Dad's speed dial. "Have you come to a decision?" He says, skipping the greeting.

"Hi to you too Dad." I say. Stall, stall, stall.

"Hello, Isabella, my beloved daughter who is in quite a bit of trouble. How are you?" He says sarcastically. I'll take it though, buys me time.

"I am great aside from the horrible feeling of disappointing you daddy" I say in the most sweet voice I can. Soften him, maybe he will budge and let it go.

"I am glad to hear you are at least remorseful. So, are you going to come back or are you going to continue this childish charade.?" He asks, getting to the point.

"Well I have a question." I say.

"I most likely have an answer." He responds

"How much more trouble will I be in if I come back right now?" I ask.

"I would not give you an entire other trip over my knee."

My eyes widen. A whole other spanking? For running?

I must have said this out loud because he responded to what I thought I only said in my head.. "Correct. A whole other one. That is why I asked you to choose wisely."

"Well. Um." I look at my watch. Not even five minutes have passed. Well he still has to find me."I decided no."

"No?" he asks. "No what?"

"No I Will not come back." I say quietly.

"I poor decision Isabella. I will see you very soon and Promise you it will not be a warm fuzzy greeting like when I got you earlier tonight."

"Kay" I say and hang up. He is going to explode. Kay? that was my response. I am done for. C'mon Jake!

Just as I think that, he calls.

"Are you here?" I ask hopefully.

"Listen Bells, bad news. Billy got my report card in the mail before I left. He took my keys, I am stranded. I guess you are on you own. Man I am sorry Bells."

I hang up without responding, panic setting in. I call Dad immediately.

When he answers I don't give him a chance to speak.

"I CHANGE MY MIND!" I yell frantically. I take a breath and say a little quieter. "I will come back."

"I believe it is too late for that Isabella, I am already by the bathroom you're in. If you don't mind, would you open the door?"

"WHAT?" full panic sets in as I hear a knock at the door.

Without thinking I climb on top of the sink, throw the window open and begin to climb out. When I jump down though, I land in cold hard arms.

The first thing that comes to mind is "Oh Crap."

**AN: okay guys, i am a little rusty, but that is chapter two. It feels awesome to finally update. Thank you so much for reading and please review. -CullenGirl9397**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hey guys long time, no write. Well I'm out for the summer so I had more time. Woohoo! Finally a senior! Anyway, the long, long, long awaited chapter three. **

Bella POV

"Oh Crap."

"Oh Crap indeed Isabella." Dad said in a monotone voice.

They say hindsight is 20/20, but obviously that isn't true for me since I ran twice. The prominent thought in my mind right now was, "I'm an idiot."

Dad set me down on the ground and glared at me. After what seemed like hours, all he said was," I am very disappointed in you Isabella Marie Cullen."

I think I would have preferred him to yell and scream at me, spank me even, but those words just about killed me. Don't get me wrong, I do really stupid things, but I never go into them wanting to disappoint Dad, I just don't think very far ahead. Right now I feel as though the hole I dug for myself has quick sand at the bottom and I am sinking rapidly.

Dad leads me to the car by my arm. His grip is impossible to escape, yet still gentle. Even in his anger, he has control. We get into the car silently and drive for only about three minutes down the dark road toward home. Why are we pulling over? Dad puts the car in park and shuts it off.

"In the back seat, Now." He says.

I am awfully confused, but I obey, not really wanting to piss him off any further. I get even more confused when dad gets in the back with me; however, the confusion quickly turns to panic when he scoots toward me and flips me over his lap. What?! Right now?! Right here?!

"Isabella I am so incredibly disappointed in you. You know better than to run, and you certainly know better than to use the Quileute land as a hide out. The treaty is not to be used for your escape route."

"What? How did you know I was gonna hide there?" I say panicked, I thought Edward was the mind reader, and he can't even read my mind!

"I heard your phone call with Jacob, after that your plan was quite obvious. I am appalled at your behavior, young lady, and I expect you to change it this instant!"

"Yes, sir." I'm sorry Dad, really I am. I was just scared; I didn't want to be punished." I said, really hating myself for running.

"Well look where you got yourself, now you are being punished twice. I hope you never ever run again, which is why I am going to give you an incentive not to.

Before I can respond, Dad lets loose on my poor backside. OW! What the hell! Has his hand gotten harder since last time?

He is relentless, no pausing, just smack after smack. I am crying by forty seconds in. I start to kick. Apologies come spewing from my mouth.

"Im sorry, so sorry! Never again. Won't run!. Promise, oh, I PROMISE NO RUNNING! Please…please stop run sorry again never!"

My sentences loose coherency as he continues. He ignores my pleas, continuing just as hard.

"Are you going to run again Bella?" He asks, not pausing the assault on my behind, so I have to strain to hear him over the smacks and my crying.

"NO! Promise, Daddy, pleaaaase." I sob. Even though it is not the worst spanking I have ever had, It seems unbearable because there are no breaks. Because of this, I reach my exhausted point far sooner than normal. I lay limp, trying to block out the pain. I feel even harder smacks. This is bitter sweet because, they are more painful, but they signify the end.

After ten more powerful smacks to my sit spots, It's over. I cry it out over his lap for a few minutes before being pulled into his comforting embrace. I feel a hundred times better for a moment before I realize I have another spanking coming. I start crying hard again, panicking. There is no way I can handle another one.

Dad seems shocked by the sudden pick up in my crying. "Oh Bella, darling, It's over now, calm down." He says in a soothing velvety voice.

"N-Not over… I …Have ..ano-another one.." I manage to get out. I muffle my sobs into his chest.

"Shhhhhhh, child." He tries to calm me." Yes you do, but not tonight, dear. You need to rest; you have had quite a day." He tells me while slowly rocking me back and forth like a small child. I didn't care at this point, I needed his comfort. I start to calm down now that I know my butt is not in immediate danger. I snuggle closer to him.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you, Daddy." I apologize again.

"You are forgiven for running from me, sweetheart. It is done now, and I know you will not do it again." When he says this, he looks at me, expecting a response.

I nod emphatically, "Never again."

"Good, let's get you home and in bed."

I suddenly can't wait to be in bed, all the excitement from today hits me at once. I can barely sit up. I don't know how I make it all the way home without wiping out.

When we arrive home, Alice and Rose are nowhere to be seen. Mom, however, ambushes me as soon as I step foot into the house.

She hugs me tightly while expressing her relief.

"Oh my baby, Are you okay. I was worried sick! What were you thinking? You must have been scared to death, sweetheart." When she pulls away, she notices the scent of dried tears. She directs a questioning gaze at Dad.

"You punished her already?" She asks Dad quietly, but I still hear it.

"Yes and no." Dad says. At Mom's confused expression, Dad continues. "I will explain after our daughter is in bed. She needs rest."

"Of course." Mom agrees, noticing I am leaning against her for support. She scoops me up into her arms and flashes up to my bed. Mom helps me get pajamas on. She practically puts them on me herself, I am not helpful in my tired state. I feel her kiss my forehead before I fall into a deep sleep, hoping that when I wake, that it will have been a dream and I don't have to face dad tomorrow. I can wish right?

**AN: alright guys, I'm a little rusty. I kept accidentally switching to past tense so I had to keep going back. Poor Bella, she really should start thinking things through. Sorry it has been a while but I didn't really have the time or energy. My burning question is, Why do teachers wait until the end of the year to cram everything in. I almost died. Just kidding, but still. I was so mad, I had straight A's in all classes, including my AP course, and then in the last week my chem grade went to a B+. Im not gonna lie, I cried a little. An 89.4. *cries again* lol at least it's over. Next year should be easier, no math but I have AP bio and AP English. Not worried about English but I'm slightly anxious about bio. Anyway, lol sorry about the life update, I had to vent. Hoped you liked the chapter. **** -CulenGirl9397**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So yay and update quicker than 3 months **

**Bella POV**

I wake up feeling refreshed, and mostly healed. I am still careful though, no need to cause pain before I have to right? I stretch in my bed and roll off onto my feet. As I walk to the bathroom, Dad passes by.

"Good morning, Sweet pea." He says, kissing my head.

"Morning, Dad." I respond before yawning. I still wasn't fully awake yet.

He smiled at my yawning, but had a tight expression. "I would like you to come to my study after you have gotten ready and have eaten a proper breakfast."

"You would like? Does that mean it is an offer that I can decline?" I say hopefully.

He gives me the "Dad" look that I have come to know so well. "Very well, I will rephrase. You are to come to my study after eating at once to answer for your little road trip. Am I clear, Isabella?"

Wow. Okay, so keep jokes to a minimal this morning. "Yes, Sir." I say seriously. I thought about saluting him, but realized it was better not to push it.

I got dressed while Mom made me a five star meal. She didn't treat me like I was in trouble, which I appreciated. I guess she thought if Dad was dealing with it, she could be the one that coddled me.

As I eat, we talk about various things. I can tell she is trying to get me to not think about what will happen soon so that I will eat enough and not get too anxious. It works a little bit; I eat every bite of my breakfast. At least I will be well fueled for Dad's "talk" with me. After my plate is clear and washed, I am still sitting at the counter. Mom gives me a hug, signaling that it is

time to go face the music.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me more about the building you are restoring?" I ask, looking at her with pleading eyes.

She answers me with the "Mom" look and points to the stairs. I frown and slowly stand up, turning toward the stairs. I got the look from both parents today and it is not even noon yet.

I walk into Dad's study, ready to be compliant. I know I was wrong, and I am going to take this well. I hope so anyway.

He is already on the couch, dang, and motions me to come. I am about to sit next to him when suddenly I am eye-to-eye with the ground. What the heck?

"Isabella, we both know why you are here, so I feel no need to go over it again for you. However, I want you to repeat it to me."

What happened to the talking for ten years? I was counting on that time. I'm not ready! I have to be ready. Okay, think of it as a plus. The sooner we start, the sooner it ends. I take a deep breath.

"Well, Alice held me hostage for five years…" I began, but was quickly quieted with a smack. OW! What the heck?

"Let's not start your explanation off with accusing your sister; I have already talked to her about respecting your limits. It is over, we are focusing on you." He tells me in a firm voice.

I start again without the exaggeration or accusation. "I was at the mall "shopping" with Alice," I say with sarcasm on the word shopping, "when I decided to take a bus home. I knew full well that I was not supposed to have been alone, but I went anyway. I then got lost and was stuck somewhere unfamiliar, where I could have easily gotten into a worse situation. After you picked me up I ran from you. I am sorry for all of this." I say apologetically.

"Almost, Bella, This punishment does not include the running from me, I have already dealt with that, but I am glad to hear you are sorry for all of this." Dad says. "I expect you to apologize to your sister for ditching her and accept her apology when she apologizes for not listening to your needs."

"APOLOGIZE?!" SMACK

"Do not yell. Yes, you will both apologize and I want no fuss over it. End of story. Now let's begin."

I am angry, but don't respond, knowing I will just make it worse for myself. The first smack makes me gasp but then I hold still and silent for about a minute, trying desperately to think only about how much better I will feel when it is over. Dad is very good at keeping me in the present, though. Smack after smack comes down, testing my will power. It is harder than last night, but less overwhelming. He is making sure I get through all of what he plans to give me. The longer this goes on, the hotter the fire grows. I start to squirm and cry. When it intensified again, I cry out loud.

"Are you ever going to ditch one of your siblings again?" Dad asked, not pausing.

"Yes…I mean No..I ..I'm sorry!" I am scrambling to make it through this. Ow ow ow.

"Are you going to apologize to your sister?"

"Y-yes! Of course! Please!" I cried. It had to end soon right?

The assault on my behind continued for what seemed like forever. Finally, I was given the last ten hard smacks. I immediately relaxed and continued sobbing. "Done. I'm done. Over. I'm done." Is all I can think.

Dad rubs my back like always. I calm down eventually, quicker when dad pulls me up and into a hug, rocking me gently.

"I'm sorry, Dad." I mumble into his shirt.

"I know, darling, but there is someone else who still needs to hear that."

I nod, actually feeling sorry about what I did to Alice. After a few more minutes of comfort, I head to my room to freshen up. After brushing my hair and changing into baggy pants, I head downstairs again. I walk past Alice's room and notice her just jumping through her window. It is embarrassing, knowing that she saw my punishment and when it ended. I try to forget that as I knock on the open door. She looks at me and motions me to come in. we stand across from each other, looking into the other's eyes.

It's now or never…

**AN: Okay so do you ever just want to go back in time and slap yourself? That is me right now. I think I must have switched off my brain. I stayed up until one in the morning the night before my A.C.T. test and got like 4 hours of sleep because I forgot. Who forgets that? Then I go on a walk and get lost for like 15 minutes and realize that I don't have my cell phone. Then, yes there is more, I decide it's a great idea to ride a sled down the stairs. It wasn't. I hurt my foot that already has a broken toe (don't ask). So I guess you can say I am really glad Carlisle is fictional right now. To add to that, I am visiting old friends this weekend, and **_**every**_** time we are together something happens. Last time I almost passed out in a pool because they dared me to swim at 3am in December. Don't swim in freezing pools, trust me, It hurts. Wish me luck guys… –CullenGirl9397**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV:

"Um...Alice...I" I began while staring at her hesitantly. She stared back with the same apologetic expression.

"IM SORRY!" We both yelled at the same time. We looked at each other and broke out into laughter. I took a step forward but Alice was already in front of me pulling me into a hug. We hugged each other for a full minute before we broke apart.

"I shouldn't have dragged you through every store, Bella. I should have considered the way you were feeling and not forced you to run." Alice apologized sincerely.

"No, Alice, you didn't force me to run. I was being stupid. yes you shouldn't have dragged me to every store, but I could have tried to be more enthusiastic about spending time with my sister. I'm sorry." I apologized too.

"Okay we both made mistakes, so lets just both forgive each other and move on." She says, back to her normal excited self. I can't help but smile at her as I nod. We both pull each other in for another hug.

"Now that is what I like to see." I hear from the door.

Alice and I look up and see our father standing in the doorway looking at us with a proud expression. Alice waves him other and he joins in on the hug.

"I am assuming that you two made up considering all the hugging." He says, still smiling.

"Yep." Is Alice's short reply while she tries to put her arm around my shoulders, but it is awkward because it forces me to bend down. She really is very small.

"Well, I am glad this is all behind us. I trust you two will have no issues in the future." Dad says raising an eyebrow.

We both look at him with a "good luck with that" stare before all three of us burst out laughing.

I know there will be more arguments, more tears even. But, Alice is my sister and best friend. I know we will make it through, even if it requires a little "push" from our Dad. For now, though, everything is right between us.

**A/N: Yes i know this is an incredibly short chapter, but I have my reasons. I lost interest, but I didn't want to just leave this hanging. However, I have and awesome idea for a story . I did something really stupid, which only means Bella must do the same thing. Its how I work. Anyway next story will involve injury, a broken phone, and jumping into a canal. All completely and unfortunately true. Just a little sneak peek of what is coming soon ;) xoxo-CullenGirl9397**


End file.
